Sonic Tales: Isn't She Lovely
by NightSlayer344
Summary: Sonic encounters a mysterious girl from his past, who has come back to see him after all these years apart when they first saw each others as kids, saying that she knows the blue hedgehog. Only problem is that Sonic doesn't seem to remember her, until she helps him out and he might get more than just remembering her. The tenth entry of Sonic Tales.
1. Chapter 1

_Sonic has faced and done many things in his hedgehog life, like facing a evil egg shaped man, fighting a metal robot version of himself, faced a black hedgehog that looks like him, fought a beast made out of water, stopped a ark from destroying earth, going into a another dimension and teaming up with a princess, entered in extreme gear racing, being turned into a werehog, becoming a knight, saving an alien race, rescuing magical genies, teaming up with his young self, and faced six villains on a planet. For the most part, he enjoys every single moment of his adventures because in the end of all of his adventures, he never asked for anything in return as the adventures themselves was the reward for him. Although it seems like he has done it all and nobody has ever bested him in anything in his adventures. That is until one day, when Sonic meets her and his life changed.(Well maybe just a little bit.)_

Sonic's house

*Knock* *Knock*

"Huh, I wonder who can that be at my door?" Sonic said wondering, making his way to his door to answer it. Sonic opened it to find a female anthropomorphic brown ground squirrel with blue boots and a blue vest at his door, she had a smile on her face as she looked at the hedgehog. "Hi I'm Sally Acorn and I'm…." Sonic then cut her off. "Not interested!" Sonic said coldly as he then slammed the door on her face. "Phew! I feel like I dodge a huge bullet back there." Sonic said in relief, dusting off his hands. "I don't know who she was and I don't think I want to." Sonic said happily as he went to sit on his couch. Sally was still outside of Sonic's house as she then got struck by a wrecking ball out of nowhere, sending her flying through the air, far away from Sonic's house, while outside was Amy being chased by a pack of hungry wolves trying to eat her and to keep her away from Sonic's house as the wolves owe Sonic a favor after he saved the wolves' kids from Eggman. Sonic was simply just laughing as he watched everything that happen to the two from his window as one the wolves came up to his window and gave Sonic a thumbs up, which the blue hedgehog gave a thumbs up back to as they both smiled and laughed. "Fantastic." Sonic said happily.

It was a bright and sunny day today on planet earth and it feels like love is in the air, flickies are chirping showing their love for today, bees pollinating flowers to make honey later on, and Sonic was at home enjoying his time alone watching an episode of "Breaking Bad" with a small bowl of jelly babies next to him, enjoying every bite he takes as he watches the show. "Jesse, we have to cook!" Walter White said in the show. "Alright, Mr. White!" Jesse Pinkman shouted happily, before the show went to commercials. "Hahaha I love it when they say that." Sonic said happily as he continued eating his bowl of jelly babies. "Man, nothing can get better than all this, alone in my house watching tv after a couple of days of beating Eggman with Honey and Tails." Sonic said stretching his arms. "Where is the tv remote?" Sonic said looking around his couch. "Man I wish theres something that can help you remember things when you can't remember, like the tv remote." Sonic looking through the cushions of his couch. "Found it!" Sonic said happily as he found the remote under the couch. Sonic then grabbed the tv remote and faced his tv, "I wonder what else is on?" Sonic wonder. Before the blue hedgehog could change the channel, a commercial caught his eye.

"Hey you!" said an angry guy whose face was on the entire tv screen in the commercial. "Um yeah?" Sonic answered back to the commercial. "You still don't have the new Godzilla game!" mock the guy in the commercial. "Huh?" Sonic said, getting excited from what the man just said. "What are you waiting for? The author to make one!" The man continued mocking. "Ha!" Sonic laughed. "You have seen the gameplay of the game, right?" The man asked. "Well no actually." Sonic said nodding a no to the tv screen. "Wrong answer man, show him the gameplay!" The man said as it then cut to gameplay footage of the new Godzilla game. Sonic was blown away as he saw gameplay footage of Godzilla destroying buildings and fighting other kaijus like Mothra and Destroyah causing such destruction in the game. When commercial ended showing that the game comes out today, Sonic had a blank face on him as he then bursted out in joy. "YAHOO!" Sonic shouted happily as he threw the bowl of jelly babies in the air in joy causing a mess on the floor.

Sonic, not really caring about the mess he made, quickly ran to his door and began to run to Station Square, where he can get the nearest copy of the game, running with nothing but feeling felicity. "Oh man that game looks so awesome! I gotta get it at any cost!" Sonic said, determine to get the game. 'I can't wait to have a match between Godzilla and DESTROYAH!" Sonic shouted the name. "Haha I love saying the name like that." Sonic said as he was only one that did that, "Yeah this day gonna be fantastic!" Sonic shouted, jumping in the air in joy. Sonic then stopped running as he ran past a random guy and spoke to him. "Hey you." Sonic said the guy. The guy then looked at the hedgehog with a confused look at him. "Yeah?" The man asked. "Sparkle! Sparkle! Sparkle!" Sonic said happily pointing at the guy. "HECK YEAH SPARKLE SPARKLE SPARKLE!" the man respond immediately. "WOOHOO! YEAH!" both the man and Sonic shouted happily making their way to their destination. "Yeah today is gonna be fantastic for sure hahaha." Sonic laughing while running.

Station Square

Honey the Cat; Sonic's good friend was outside of a cafe eating a sandwich, when she caught a glimpse of something blue heading her way. "Hey Sonic." Honey said casually. Sonic then stopped where Honey was at, still keeping his legs moving to keep the pace going. "Hey Honey, what's up?" Sonic said excited, still having the new Godzilla game in his head. " Not much just eating this sandwich, where are you going in such a hurry?" Honey asked seeing that Sonic looked tense. "A new Godzilla game came out and I want to get for the hype." Sonic said quickly. "Oh I see, well have fun playing it when you get it. Let's play it together sometime." Honey said rolling her eyes, smiling know how much of a Godzilla fan Sonic is. "You got it, I'll see ya around Honey." Sonic said leaving in a blur. Honey couldn't help but nod as she watch Sonic leave. "That hedgehog and his love for a giant mutated lizard, he really needs other things to love." Honey said smiling, as she went back to eating her sandwich. "Maybe I can help with that." said a female voice behind Honey. "What? Who said that?" Honey said as she looked behind to find no one there. Honey then looked at the bottle of hot sauce that she was putting on her sandwich. "I gotta lay off the hot sauce for a while." Honey said, thinking that hot sauce was causing her to hear voices.

Moments later, Sonic was closing in to a video game store, which he entered with a face of determination on him looking at the surroundings in the store. Sonic then looked at the man at the counter, who looked like he didn't want to show up for work at all, as Sonic quickly ran up to the counter and slammed down some of his money on the counter. "One copy of the new Godzilla game that came out today please?" Sonic asked happily. "Sorry but we just sold our last copy." the cashier said in a bored tone. Sonic jaws dropped hearing this, feeling really disappointed. "Aw man, who could have taken the last copy?" Sonic asked the cashier as snapped his finger. "Actually that girl in the dark cloak did, she took the last copy." the cashier pointing at the window of the store. Sonic quickly then turned his head to the window to catch a little glimpse of someone in a dark cloak. "Maybe I can make deal with her or something to get the game if I catch up to her." Sonic said, making his way to the exit. "Oh by the way man." Sonic said as he he then turned his head to the guy working at the cashier. "Yeah?" The cashier asked in a bored tone. "Sparkle! Sparkle! Sparkle!" Sonic said happily to the cashier. "HECK YEAH SPARKLE SPARKLE SPARKLE!" the cashier said immediately change his mood to happiness. "WOOHOO! YEAH!" Sonic and the cashier shouted happily as Sonic exited the store with a happy smile making the cashier happy.

As Sonic exit out the store, he then turned his head to the right and caught the mysterious figure going in a alleyway which Sonic quickly followed this mysterious figure as he made his way to the alleyway running. Sonic was about 15 feets away as he got close the mysterious figure as she kept on walking. "HEY!" Sonic shouted making dark cloak wearing figure stop walking, still having her back turned from the hedgehog. "I see that you have the new Godzilla game and I was hoping we can make a deal." Sonic said. "You mean this game?" the female said pulling out the game case, still having her back turned to Sonic. "Why should I? I'm a Godzilla fan myself, I love some of the Godzilla films like Godzilla vs DESTOROYAH!" the female shouted Destoroyah's name. Hearing this made Sonic's eyes widen in surprise as he thought he was only one who shouted Destoroyah's name like that. "Oh cool so you also shout DESTOROYAH's name like that too." Sonic said to the female as she finally turned and faced the hedgehog still hiding her identity underneath her dark cloak, also revealing in her other hand a golden staff with a diamond attach to the top of it.

"It's because it's fun to say the name like that!" Both Sonic and the mysterious girl said at the same time, much to Sonic's happiness. "You know, you seem pretty cool. So how about it huh? We make a deal for that game?" Sonic asked again. "Mmmm…." The mysterious girl was happily thinking. "Okay, I'll give you the game if you can catch me in a chase before the sun sets." The dark cloak wearing girl said. Hearing this made Sonic have a cocky smile on him. "Awesome! This is gonna be a cakewalk." Sonic said happily, stretching his legs. "But what do I get if you don't happen to catch me?" The girl asked. "I don't know, what do you want?" Sonic asked. "If you can't catch me, then you have to go on a date with me." The girl said as she had a smirk on her. Hearing this made Sonic's eye widen in surprise. "No way! Look you seem to be a cool girl and all, but I don't do dates." Sonic stated. "Really? Oh well, I guess you won't be able to play as the latest Godzilla from the latest movie." The girl said teasing Sonic as she looked behind the game case looking at the bonus feature, while trying to sound disappointed, making Sonic wanting the game even more.

"Okay fine, I'll go on a stupid date." Sonic said accepting the deal, so he can get the game. "What's your name by the way?" Sonic asked. "I'll tell you if you can catch me first." The dark cloak wearing girl teased. The two locked eyes to each as Sonic tried to look at them under her hood of the dark cloak. "Look is that tv's Adam West!" The dark cloak wearing girl pointing behind Sonic. "Where!" Sonic said excitedly, turning around to find nobody there. Sonic turned his head to the girl only to see her quickly jumping wall to wall of the buildings of the alleyway, making her way to roof, leaving Sonic behind. "Doh, curse my interest in tv stars." Sonic said said blaming himself. Sonic was amazed as he saw the girl wall jump her way up to the roof. The mysterious girl then looked down at Sonic from the roof holding the copy of the game, teasing him. "Come on what's the hold up, you want this game don't you?" the girl teased, showing off the game. "Yeah I do!" Sonic shouted happily as he wall jump up the roof. As Sonic made his way up to the roof, he spotted the girl jumping rooftop to rooftop with great acrobatic skills.

"Woah she has some great skills." Sonic said amazed by this girls actions. "Yoohoo, blue boy over here! You're too slow!" The girl taunting the blue hedgehog as she then stuck out her tongue teasing him. Sonic then started to use his acrobatics skills to jump rooftop to rooftop. The chase was on as Sonic was following the mysterious girl through the rooftops both going at it with great speed. Sonic had to admit though, that he was having fun with this chase as well as the mysterious girl as they were both smiling and laughing. Sonic was getting close to the mysterious girl as he tried reach for the cape of the dark cloak but was immediately tricked by her as the girl did a backflip causing Sonic to hit a wall flat on his face. The mysterious girl couldn't help but laugh as she watched the hedgehog hit the wall. "Come on, step it up!" The mysterious girl taunting the hedgehog again.

Sonic quickly got up and shock off the pain as the chase continued on. "Ha I'm just getting started!" Sonic said happily. Some of the people of Station Square saw the dark cloak girl and Sonic running and jumping through the rooftops, which caught Honey's attention as she was walking. "I really need to cut down on the hot sauce." Honey said rubbing her eyes as Tails came from behind and greeted Honey. "Hey Honey what's going on?" Tails asked the cat. "Tails do see you Sonic chasing someone in a dark cloak through the rooftops." Honey asked. Tails then looked up at the rooftops of the buildings to see Sonic chasing someone. "Yeah I do." Tails said making Honey happy. "Oh good because I thought I was seeing things." Honey said. "Should we help him?" Honey asked Tails. "Nah, let's Sonic take care of this, he looks like he got everything under control." Tails said watching the hedgehog jumping building to building with a cocky grin on him.

Hours have passed as the chase went on longer than the both of them expected to be, but at the end Sonic manage to grabbed the girl by her arm in a dead end as she couldn't jump to another building that was close by. Sonic looked at her from behind as the girl tried to hide her identity with the hood of her dark cloak. "Well now, before I get the game how about I first introduce myself. I'm Son…" Sonic was cut off as the girl spoke up. "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." The girl said copying the way Sonic says his name, shocking the blue hedgehog. "Wait how do you know?" Sonic asked, shocked that this girl knows his name. "Because Sonic we meet before when we were kids, a long time ago. I'm the girl you know as T.B." The girl said making Sonic back away from her from shock. Sonic was at a lost for words as the girl 'T.B' was standing in front of him. The very same girl who sent him that greeting card and million dollar bow on that christmas night. "You mean to tell me that you're the same girl who sent me that pineapple card and that rare silk bow?" Sonic asked. "Eeyup Sonic the same girl, but my name isn't actually 'T.B' it's the first and last initials of my first and last name." The girl said getting close to Sonic who was unable to move his body.

Their faces were inches apart as Sonic watch the girl slowly grabbed the hood of her dark cloak. "My real name is…." The girl said as she pulled down the hood. "Tiara Boobowski!" Tiara said proudly, giving Sonic a flirtatious wink. Sonic saw that this Tiara girl was a beautiful anthropomorphic light brown manx cat with a yellow bow tying her long dark brown in a long ponytail and beautiful eyelashes with crystal blue eyes meeting with his emerald eyes. "What's the matter Sonic, never seen a pretty girl like me before." Tiara teased as Sonic haven't said a word. "Just how do you know me?" Sonic asked in a serious tone, wanting to know. "The million dollar question is Sonic, do you remember me?" Tiara asked. Sonic then tried think as nothing came to mind. "Sorry but, I can't seem to remember." Sonic said scratching his head, still think hard.

Tiara laughed as she watched the hedgehog trying hard to remember as it looked very cute to her. "Haha I can't blame you for not remembering me Sonic. After all we did meet once when you saved me from Robotnik's attack." Tiara said looking at the hedgehog, laughing at him. "Here, let me help you remember, with this." Tiara said as she pulled out her golden staff as the diamond on top of it started to glow brightly. "Let our minds remember the day we meet, together." Tiara said as she looked deep into his emerald eyes and placed her hand on Sonic's heart. Sonic was about move, when his vision became white as a flashback was starting as they both closed their eyes together.

Flashback: Years ago

"Come on Robotnik, is that all you got." said a taunting short chubby light blue hedgehog with black eyes. This young chubby light blue hedgehog was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, fighting one of Robotnik's creation in a grassy forest filled with woodland critters that Robotnik is planning to kidnapped to put in his badniks. "Grrrrr you blue pest. TAKE THIS!" Robotnik said pressing a button shooting a missile at Sonic. "Olay." Sonic said dodging the missile like a mandator. "Oh please Robotnik give me a break." Sonic said mocking as he jumped on the air and hit the cockpit, where it cause Robotnik's machine to have a malfunction. "Curses! Move you stupid machine move." Robotnik said pounding on the controls of his machine. "Alright time to finish you off." Sonic said about charge up his spindash, when out of nowhere he heard a female shout for help. "AHHH! HELP!" shouted a female voice.

Sonic stopped in the middle of his spindash as looked behind to see the missile he dodge just now, heading towards someone in a dark cloak who was in the ground defenseless. Sonic sprang into action and quickly caught up to the missile and grabbed the mysterious dark cloak figure to safety as the missile blew up in impact. As Sonic put down the figure as they were both surround by a patch of lavender flowers they landed, Sonic saw that her cloak's hood fell over to reveal a light brown manx cat with a long dark brown hair with crystal blue eyes, she was shaking her head down trying to get a better vision to see who saved her. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked the light brown manx cat as he dropped to one knee. The light brown cat then stopped shaking her head as she put her head up to meet face to face with Sonic as their eyes were almost inches close to each other.

At first sight of the hedgehog, she was stunned by his looks, the light brown cat immediately blushed looking at him as she felt butterflies in her stomach as she tried to speak. "Ye...yeah." the cat said nervously looking at the ground. "Well that's good to hear. What's your name?" Sonic asked with a cheerful smile. "Ti….Tiara Boobowski. Wh...who are you?" Tiara asked nervously still blushing madly, really wanting to know the blue hedgehog's name who saved her. "Well Tiara, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said as extended his hand to her as he picked her up from the ground. Sonic then looked at something next to her on the ground and found a yellow bow ribbon, which he picked up. "I think this is yours." Sonic said holding the yellow ribbon in his hand.

"Ye...yeah its….my ribbon. I use it to make my hair into a ponytail. It must have fallen off when you rescued me." Tiara said looking shyly into the hedgehog's eyes. "Here let me help you so that your ribbon won't fall off again. I'm pretty good at tying things." Sonic ran behind her and grabbed her long brown hair and tied her hair into a ponytail with the yellow ribbon in a perfect knot. Tiara was taken suprises by the hedgehog generous actions as they only met for a few minutes and already her heart was pounding madly like drums. "There, I'm just about done." Sonic said finishing putting her hair in a ponytail, giving her a thumbs up causing Tiara to feel her hair. Sonic smelled something as he then picked up a lavender flower smelling, much to his delight. "Man these smell great, here try smelling them." Sonic said handing over a lavender flower to Tiara who blushed madly as she received the flower from Sonic's hand. Tiara smelled the flower and she had to agree with the blue hedgehog that the lavender flower did smell great.

"Here, I think you're lost in the forest, let me help you find your way out." Sonic said happily as he grabbed Tiara's hand in his as they began to walkthrough the forest while holding hands causing Tiara to blush even more as she didn't seem to mind his assistance. "Thank you...I was wondering if you like to…" Tiara tried speaking until she was cut off by Robotnik who was coming towards her and Sonic with his robot, fully functionally again. "I'm not done yet Sonic!" Robotnik said shouting from his cockpit. Tiara quickly ran behind a tree keeping herself safe from the danger that was Robotnik. Sonic, unaware that Tiara hid behind a tree, quickly turned his attention to Robotnik who was ready to attack the blue hero. "So you want more of a beating Robotnik, alright bring it on!" Sonic said cockly as he and Robotnik got into a another battle. Tiara was shocked and amazed by Sonic as she watch the blue blur battling out with Robotnik. Tiara watched how Sonic was dodging and attacking with his amazing speed, while having fun at it, making the mad scientist upset that he couldn't lay a hit on the hedgehog. "He's amazing." Tiara said amazed, still looking at the action that was unfolding.

Soon the battle ended with Sonic being the victor with Robotnik leaving the scene, angry that Sonic beat him once again. "Curse you Sonic, I'll be back to capture these critters to make the ultimate robot army!" Robotnik shouted angrily at Sonic. "Fat chance Robotnik, not while I'm around. I'll always be there to stop you!" Sonic said proudly giving a teasing thumbs up. Sonic then remember about Tiara as he looked around the area for her. "Huh? Looks like Tiara is gone, maybe she was in hurry or something during the battle." Sonic said scratching his head as he sounded a bit disappointed. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Right now I need to head back home watch that Godzilla movie marathon thats on right now." Sonic said shrugging. Sonic was then greeted by a group of woodland critters, jumping and hugging their blue hero for saving them from Robotnik. "Ah it was no problem you guys, I'm just a hero doing my job is all." Sonic said smiling at woodland critters as they were celebrating for Sonic. The blue hedgehog was unaware that Tiara was still watching him behind the tree with her hand on heart watching every moment the hedgehog was doing. "Hahaha cut it out you guys, your hugs are tickling me hahahaha." Sonic laughed as he kept on getting hugs from the woodland critters. Tiara didn't think it was possible that she would meet someone this kind and helpful that was Sonic the Hedgehog.

It was then Tiara Boobowski realize that she had fallen in love with Sonic the Hedgehog from what started as love at first site for her. "Tiara! Tiara, where are you!" shouted a man voice. "Over here father! I'm coming over!" Tiara responded back as she kept looking at Sonic. "If only I could stay around and be with him, but I got something important to do. Maybe one day when I'm done with my training, I'll come back and see him again, but this time much more stronger and braver, thanks to him." Tiara said still looking at the Sonic still being cuddle by the woodland critters. She put back the hood of her dark cloak, as she left leaving the blue hero much to her sadness. "Sonic the Hedgehog, a name I will never forget." Tiara said, smiling under her hood as the name will stick to her for a long time. What Sonic didn't know is that, on that day he won the heart of a girl, who would come back to see him in the future.

End of Flashback

Both Sonic and Tiara opened their eyes at the same time, snapping out into the present as Sonic then looked at Tiara, who was blushing madly about the memory as she took her hand off of Sonic's heart. Tiara looked at Sonic who had a blank face on him. "I…...remember now." Sonic said slowly as Tiara gave him a small smile.

End of chapter 1

**(A/N): Alright for those of you who don't know who Tiara Boobowski is. She is a Sonic Character that was going to be in a Sonic game called Sonic X-treme that was cancelled for the Sega Saturn. Tiara was going to be Sonic's "match" and love interest in the game, you can look it up yourself and see more info about her.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sonic's day started off at a pretty funny note, some random female squirrel named Sally whatever-her-name-is got hit by wrecking ball and Amy being chased by a pack of hungry wolves (Which are still chasing her, by the way.), while Sonic was getting hype about the new Godzilla game that was out today. It's was all good and dandy until he found out that a girl in a mysterious dark cloak got the last copy of the game, which Sonic later found out that this girl was 'T.B' the one who gave him that rare yellow bow ribbon on Christmas as a present for him, revealing her true name; Tiara Boobowski, a six teen year old manx cat, who Sonic saved from Robotnik years ago when they first saw each other as kids. Now she's back and wanting to meet the blue hedgehog again after all these years, much to her happiness after helping Sonic remember her. How will he handle the situation as Sonic has never seen or face anyone like Tiara in his whole life. Well I'll let the rest of the story tell __it itself shall we? onwards and upwards we go._

With Sonic and Tiara

Sonic and Tiara are sitting at the edge of the building that the two were still on top of, watching the people of Station Square do their merry things as the two haven't spoke to each other after the whole flashback. Sonic slowly looked at Tiara, who was still looking down below them. He had to admit though, that Tiara looked beautiful to him, looking at her crystal blue eyes. "Tiara, what was that thing you just did with that staff of yours?" Sonic asked looking at Tiara's golden staff. "Oh this, I used my staff's power to help you remember. It's one the few things that this staff could do. It's also very helpful if you can't remember something like finding the tv remote, you won't believe how many times that has happen to me hahaha." Tiara said laughing, explaining the power of her staff to Sonic. "Hahaha funny I was just thinking of something like that." Sonic said as he and Tiara laughed. The two stopped laughing as they continued to watch the people do their things below them. Sonic didn't realize at the moment, but he was starting to like talking to Tiara.

"So Tiara how did you know I was a fan of Godzilla and are you really a fan or were just saying that to impress me?" Sonic asked the manx cat, although wanting to slap himself for asking a stupid question like that to her. Tiara chuckled as she answered, "Well actually, after you defeated Robotnik, I heard you said something about a heading home quick to watch a Godzilla movie marathon on tv. So during my travels around the world with my father, I spend some time watching the some of the films and I kinda ended up of liking them, thanks to you." Tiara said smiling at Sonic. "Although there was one movie that shouldn't it even call itself a Godzilla film." Tiara said looking a bit angry. "Zilla." Both Sonic and Tiara said at the same time, both laughing at the same time. "What kind of giant monster gets defeated by missiles!" Both Sonic and Tiara shouted happily to each other as they continued to laugh. "When I heard about the new Godzilla game was coming out, I knew you would go after it. Especially how great that commercial was when I saw it." Tiara said thinking back. "That was a pretty cool commercial, for some reason that commercial felt a bit nostalgic, also you said you were traveling with your father around the world, why is that?" Sonic asked. "My father is a skilled fighter and a very smart man. He was teaching me what he knows when he travel the world in his youth." Tiara said. "Although I wasn't very good learning the things my father was teaching me at first, but when I saw you go against Robotnik on that day,saving those woodland critters. It helped inspire me through my years of training with my father." Tiara said, making Sonic feel good that he helped her.

"Speaking of Robotnik, is he still around causing trouble now a days?" Tiara asked the blue hedgehog. "Yeah he is and I'm still there stopping him no matter what, when he causes trouble to anyone, but he isn't called Robotnik anymore." Sonic said. "Oh what does he go by today?" Tiara asked, wondering. "He's called Eggman now." Sonic answer. Tiara's face then turned blank as she then started to snicker trying to hold her laughter, then soon busted out laughing as tears of joys were coming out of her eyes. Sonic couldn't help but smile as he laugh along with her, finding her laugh adorable to him. "How did he end up with a silly name like that." Tiara said as she wipe a tear of her eye. "Actually I did, in one of my adventures I called him Eggman and I guess the name stucked to him." Sonic answering Tiara's question. "Nice." Tiara praised Sonic. "What's funny he calls himself Dr. Eggman." Sonic said making Tiara laugh even harder. "Oh that is rich, Dr. Eggman." Tiara said mocking the name as they both laughed happily. "What's funny is that, he really isn't a doctor of any sort, at least that I'm not aware of." Sonic said thinking. "Well he's a doctor, whose name would cure you out of depression by his silly name." Tiara mocked.

The two became silent again as the two stopped laughing, Sonic then looked at the yellow bow ribbon that Tiara is currently wearing, using it to make her hair into ponytail as he then remember something. "Tiara, why did you give me that rare silk bow as a present?" Sonic asking the manx cat causing her to smile. "Think of it as a thank you present for saving that day. It's also the same bow you tied my hair into a ponytail with." Tiara said. "But it's worth millions, you know?" Sonic said looking at her with wondering eyes. "Yeah I do know, it actually belongs to my mother, she gave it me before she passed away. The one I'm wearing right now is just a regular yellow bow ribbon." Tiara said, remembering the bow that her mother gave her. "I gave you that to you because my mother once said to give it to a boy I really like if I have ever met one. At the time, I thought romance was pointless and I hated anything that involve me being in a relationship, heck I even vomit just think about it. I always thought that there will never be anyone in world that's a match for me" Tiara said looking at Sonic who laughed at her statement seeing how he could relate to that, as the two stayed quiet for the next few seconds.

The two continued talk and laugh for what seems like hours, the two were enjoying every single moment talking as they don't seem to be bored of each other. They laughed about the most simple things life and talked about the things they like to do. It turns out they have a lot of things in common like movies, tv shows, and Sonic learned that Tiara really loves pineapples and wishes to make pineapple patch of her own one day, as they continued to talk. They made fun of the people who they saw below them giving them funny life stories and stupid conversations they made up for the people. As the two talk, they were unaware that they were scooting close to each other until they both felt their hands touched causing them to scoot away from each and blush looking away in embarrassment. Soon they became silent again as they watch the sun setting in front of them, looking at it's beauty.

"Tiara, I need to ask you something." Sonic said, looking at the cars driving through the streets below them. "Yeah Sonic?" Tiara looking at Sonic. "You said you fell in love with me when we first meet. What's was that all about?" Sonic asked. Tiara couldn't help but blushed as she looked away and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Heh heh yeah I might have over did it on the card I gave you. I was just so happy that was gonna see you again that I couldn't retain my happiness when I wrote that card." Tiara said blushing. "Look Tiara, I'm not…" Sonic tried to speak until Tiara pulled the game Sonic wanted. "Here Sonic you won the deal, you caught me be before the sun sets. I'm just happy I finally got to talk to you after all these years, plus the chase we had together was a lot of fun. Also it's okay if you don't have any feelings for me or if you don't want to be in a relationship, I just wish we could." Tiara said sadly as a tear was coming out of the corner her left eye as she gave Sonic the game. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

Tiara took a deep breathe as she looked at the sun as her eyes then turned to Sonic. "You see Sonic, I'm from a…." Tiara was cut off as a explosion happen a mile away from the building they were sitting at, causing the both of them to jump in surprise. "What was that?!" Tiara said, taken by surprise from the explosion. "I don't know, but I'm gonna check it out. It doesn't sound good." Sonic said, having that trademark hero face he has. "I'm coming along as well, I can be of help." Tiara said as she followed the hedgehog through the rooftops. "Awesome, I could use the help." Sonic said smiling at Tiara, who smiled back. "I'll race you there." Tiara said with a cocky smile, as they were both head to head. "Oh it is on." Sonic said shooting back his cocky smile as they both left in great speed through the rooftops.

Moments later

The two soon arrive in the center of Station Square of where they caught the mad scientist Dr. Eggman causing trouble with his egg pawns. "Yes! I found two of the chaos emeralds." Eggman said, in his hand was a blue and yellow chaos emerald. "Soon I'll find the rest of the five and my plans for world domination will come close, ho ho ho." Eggman said, doing his trademark laugh. "Come let's head back home and watch 'Earth's Next Best Mad Scientist'." Eggman said happily ah then turned to his machine the 'Egg Breaker' along side with an army of Egg pawns, who they all salute the mad doctor. "Yes, Lord Eggman. We love you sir and your great taste in tv shows." The machines all said to their creator. "Who knew two of the emeralds would be in sewers in Station Square." Cubot said happily coming out of Eggman's eggmobile. "It's good thing that we don't have noses or else that would have stink down there." Orbot said coming out from the other side of the eggmobile.

As Eggman and his robot were about to leave with the emeralds in his hand, they were intercepted by Sonic and Tiara. "Where do you think you going with those emeralds Eggman." Sonic shouted to the mad scientist. "Ah Sonic, coming to ruin the day for me again I see. Well that's not gonna happen." Eggman said as he then looked at the manx cat next to Sonic. "And you...um….who is she?" Eggman asking, rubbing his bald head in confusion, not knowing the cat's name. Sonic was about to answer Eggman's question when Tiara stepped up and answer herself. "Tiara, Tiara Boobowski." Tiara said proudly. "Oh well, nice to meet you Tiara."Eggman said politely, giving bow. "Now then...where was I? Oh yeah ROBOTS attack them." Eggman commanded his machines as they started coming towards the hedgehog and manx cat.

As Sonic was going to spring into action, Tiara put her arm in front of him, stopping him from proceeding. "Let's me take care of this Sonic." Tiara said smiling at the hedgehog. "Are you sure? There's no way you can take them all by yourself." Sonic asked. "Trust me I can, you haven't seen how I fight. Just trust me." Tiara said looking at Sonic eyes as he then sigh in defeat. "Okay fine, but if I see that you're in trouble then I coming in to help." Sonic said, letting her do her thing. "You won't need to, now stand back." Tiara said cockly, as the hedgehog stepped back. Tiara then grabbed her dark cloak she is wearing and took it off to reveal that she is wearing a red tank top, red mini skirt and red and white shoes underneath. "Woah." Sonic said as he saw Tiara's outfit as her dark cloak landed on his head.

Tiara then looked at Eggman on his eggmobile with a boosting smile. "Eggman, trust me when I say this that I'm gonna take down every single robot I see, leaving nothing but scraps!" Tiara said she got into fighting position with her golden staff in her hand. "Ho ho ho ho, you think you can defeat all my robots all by yourself." Eggman mocked as he, Orbot, and Cubot laughed at her. "I don't think I can, I know I can!" Tiara said with a confident face. "You're quite a confident girl thinking you can beat my machines all by yourself. Well then it's your funeral, ROBOTS AT HER WITH ALL FULL FORCE!" Eggman shouted as Eggman's egg pawn all started coming towards Tiara, who is getting ready with her golden staff for the action thats gonna happen.

Tiara quickly charged her way to the egg pawns as she hack and slash her way through them with her staff. The manx cat was slicing and dicing as the egg pawns tried to attack her with their long sword. Tiara was then surround by a patch of egg pawns who had their lazer guns pointing at her, charging them up. The egg pawns then all shot their blaster guns as Tiara then had smile on her face as he swiftly dodged the beams making them miss and the hit the egg pawns, destroying them with the blaster they tried to hit her with. Tiara then threw some egg pawns in the air with her staff and started cutting them into little pieces leaving nothing but scrap. "Bang! Bang! Down! Down!" Tiara sang cutting the egg pawns in the air and slammed them down. Tiara landed on the ground and threw her staff at a upcoming egg pawn behind her and stabbed it to the ground and grabbed the blaster gun it was holding and got on top of the egg pawn on her feet and started using the egg pawn that she stabbed, into a skateboard, sliding through the ground while shooting and spinning around into a another patch of egg pawns. "WOOHOO!" Tiara shouted happily as she was having fun shooting the egg pawns while spinning leaving more scraps of egg pawns around her.

The manx cat then saw the Egg Breaker coming towards her as well as some more egg pawns. The Egg Breaker then shot it's spike ball hammer at full force, coming towards Tiara at a fast speed. Tiara couldn't help but laugh as she mocked the attacked. "Oh please, you're making this too easy Eggman." Tiara said she quickly dodge roll the spike ball hammer. Before the spike ball hammer could return to the Egg Breaker to attack with it again, Tiara quickly cut the chain the between the Egg breaker and the spike ball hammer with her golden staff, making the Egg breaker weaponless and defenseless. Tiara then the grabbed the chain holding the spike ball hammer and started spinning it in the air like a cowgirl. "Aww what's the matter, sad that I took your toy ball away from you." Tiara taunting the Egg Breaker, who looked like it wanted to cry. "You better run, don't wait here I'll come, no the fuel in my fire won't run dry, it burns bright." Tiara sang as she ran up to the Egg Breaker and fling it into the air with the spike ball hammer with great strength. Tiara jumped high into the air and whack the Egg Breaker down to the ground with the spike ball hammer destroying it as it exploded on the ground from impact. "Aw yeah, this party is just getting started!" Tiara said tauntingly walking away from the fire cause from the explosion behind her, heading towards more egg pawns. The rest of the egg pawns saw this and started to run in fear from Tiara, but the manx cat quickly destroy them with the spike ball hammer as she was tossing it with great force, destroying every egg pawn she sees.

One egg pawn thought he was safe as he tried flee from the scene, but was immediately crush by Tiara who didn't even looked at the egg pawn as she destroyed it with no mercy with the spike ball. Tiara looked around at the massacre that was Eggman's robot, all destroyed leaving nothing but little pieces. The manx cat then had a boosting smile as she looked at Eggman who along side with Orbot and Cubot who all three them had their jaw dropped from what they just saw seem almost impossible to witness. "See didn't I tell you Eggman, every single robot gone hahaha." Tiara mocked as she laughed. "Your mistake was to underestimate my power." Tiara said pointing at the mad doctor. "HERE TAKE THE EMERALDS, JUST DON'T HURT US!" Eggman shouted in fear as he threw the two emeralds at Tiara, fleeing away from her. "Oh they're pretty." Tiara said, looking at the emeralds in her hands.

Tiara laughed at the mad doctor leaving in fear as she then turned back to Sonic who had his eyes were wide as he can make them. "Um….Sonic are you okay?" Tiara asked Sonic stood there speechless. Tiara was afraid that she might over did it and scared Sonic. "Tiara...that….was….AWESOME!" Sonic shouted happily running up to her. "Wait you thought that was awesome?" Tiara asked confused and happy that Sonic saw her did all that. "Why wouldn't it be, the way you destroy that Egg Breaker is something I would never forget." Sonic said with smile on his face, making Tiara happy as she then looked at the emeralds in her hands. "Here, it looks like you didn't want Eggman to have these." Tiara said handing over the chaos emeralds to Sonic, who put them in his hammer space. "Just what are they and why does Eggman want them?" Tiara asking why the mad the scientist would want some regular gems. "Well I guess I could tell you since I trust you." Sonic making Tiara a trustworthy girl.

"You see, these aren't just some regular gems. These gems are called the Chaos Emerald and there are seven in seven different colors. Each gem can give a mass amount of power if you can harness it." Sonic explained, as Tiara was getting interested in these emeralds. "If you collect all seven, they give unbelievable power to who is using it. I did it a couple of times myself to save the day from any world disasters." Sonic said remember turning into Super Sonic. "Really?" Tiara said who was shocked that Sonic could use the power of the emeralds. "Yeah with all seven of them I use them to transform into my super form called Super Sonic." Sonic explained. "Fascinating, if I had seven of them I would like to make them into a necklace." Tiara said laughing at her idea as well as Sonic who laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." Sonic said joking.

"Sonic!" shouted a familiar voice behind Sonic. he turn around to find Honey and Tails coming towards them. "Hey guys, you're late to the party." Sonic teasing. "We heard that Eggman was attacking Station Square and we tried come as fast we could and…" Tails stopped talking when he saw Tiara behind Sonic. "Who is she?" Tails asked, wondering who the girl behind Sonic is. "Guys, that girl right there is 'T.B' the one sent me that bow and card to me. Her real name is Tiara Boobowski and she pretty much man handle all of Eggman's robot that lay in front of you. Tiara, these are my friends Honey and Tails." Sonic said, making both Tails and Honey eyes widen as they saw how beautiful that this manx cat is, until Honey stepped up in front of Tiara. "So you are the one who's Sonic's secret admirer!" Honey said happily as Tiara couldn't help but laugh. "Hahaha yeah I am." Tiara said happily whole blushing at the question. "Tell us how did you and Sonic first meet, I'm dying to know." Honey said, who was very excited as Tails wondering the same thing as they left the area to a near by park to talk.

Moments later

The four of them sat at a park table as Tiara finished up telling her story to Honey and Tails about how her and Sonic first meet and as well as meeting today with Honey who seem to like the story a lot. "Aww ain't that a cute story, by the way Sonic. Really, Adam West?" Honey mocked the hedgehog. "Hey I just really love the old 1960's Batman show okay, they're timeless for me." Sonic said in his defense as Tiara couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Sonic's remark. "So Tiara, Sonic said that you destroyed all of Eggman's robot all by yourself." Tails asked still unable to believe the story. "Sure did." Tiara said proudly. "Trust me Tails I saw the whole thing with my eyes and she was amazing I tell you." Sonic said happily, making Tiara blush a bit. "I don't think we introduce ourselves properly, I'm Honey the Cat, I'm sorta like a sister to Sonic and I have great fighting skills and I love a great challenge." Honey said as she and Tiara gladly shook hands together . Hearing what Honey said made Tiara's cat ears perk up. "Good to meet you, also I would like to have a sparring match with you someday if you say your great fighting skills." Tiara said happily, finally meeting Honey. "Sure, I always like a good sparring match, it helps me improve in what I need working on." Honey stated. "Same here." Tiara said happily as she then turned her head to the two tailed fox. "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails because of my two tails which I could use to fly with. I'm both Sonic's best friend and brother." Tails said shaking hands with Tiara. "Nice to meet you Tails. It's cool that you can fly with two tails." Tiara said looking at the fox's tails. "Thanks." Tails replied.

As they all finished talking to each other, they saw it was night time and thought it was time to head back to their homes. "Well I think it's time for me to go home and get some shut eye." Tails stretching his arms. "Yeah me two, by the way Sonic don't forget our little get together at Tails' house for the BBQ Tails is having with some our other friends." Honey said as she got up from the table. "Yeah Sonic and also Tiara you're invited as well of you want to come over." Tails said the manx cat. "Thanks for the offer." Tiara said accepting the invitation from Tails. "It's really great meeting you Tiara, I hope we can hang out together." Honey said shaking Tiara's hand. "Yeah it's really cool meeting you Tiara." Tails said, leaving. Both Honey and Tails soon left, leaving Sonic and Tiara alone at the park as they both looked at each other. "So...um...are you heading this way as well." Sonic pointing the direction he was gonna take. "Yeah I am." Tiara said shyly as the two began to walk together through park at night.

There was full moon in sky was it was only source of light in the sky as Sonic and Tiara stopped walking and found themselves underneath a lamp post giving them light. "So I guess this is it, where we part ways huh?" Sonic rubbing the back his head looking down to the ground. "Yeah." Tiara as her eyes were cutely shifting up and down to the ground to Sonic as the two stood quiet for moment. "So I'll see you tomorrow right?" Sonic asked, breaking the silence. "Why are you asking me that?" Tiara asked as she was a little shock from Sonic's question. "Because today, hanging out with you was really fun and I have some fun ideas we could do together before we could go to Tails' BBQ together, if you're not busy that is." Sonic asked trying his best to get the words out of his mouth. Tiara looked at the hedgehog with a smile. "Sure, I would love that." Tiara said smiling softly, while deep inside them both, they wanted to shouted out in happiness but kept calm about it, trying hard not make fools of themselves in front of each other. "Great, also do you think this scenery is kinda cliche." Sonic said pointing around the setting they are at as they both looked around the area. "BLEH!" both said in disgust, acting like little kids as they both laughed together becoming quiet for a few seconds until Tiara spoke up. "So…..it's a date then?" Tiara asked shyly rubbing her arm up and down. Sonic eyes widen as the next set of words that were going to come out of his mouth was something he thought he would never say in his whole life. Sonic took a deep breathe, "It's a date." Sonic answered softly as everything went silent. "Just come to my place tomorrow morning so we can get the day started together." Sonic said trying hard not to blush. "I'll be there Sonic." Tiara nodded as she smile.

The two smiled at each other as they went on their separate ways, both of them feeling felicity about thinking of each other and the day they are going to have together. As Tiara was making her way, something on her wrist started beeping as it was her watch causing the noise. "Tiara, where are you?. Tiara!" said a loud man's voice from the watch. Tiara then looked back and forward at Sonic who she can still see walking away and her watch as if she had tough choice between the both. Tiara then had a bold face as she turned off her watch and looked it at with an annoyed face on her. "No father, I'm not letting you ruin my day with Sonic tomorrow." Tiara said as she took off her watch and threw it to a nearby pond. Tiara then looked back at Sonic who was now gone with Tiara having a worried face. "I should tell him the truth about where I'm from and the role that me and my father are." Tiara said "I just hope he doesn't think any different of me when I tell him." Tiara said sadly, walking through the park under the moon's light.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time, our favorite blue hedgehog Sonic meets face to face with Tiara Boobowski, a female manx cat, who Sonic saved years ago as kids, where Tiara laid her eyes and fell in love with our blue hero. The two finally meet again and finally got to talk and know each other, where Sonic was having the time of life talking to Tiara. Soon Eggman was causing trouble Tiara handled it by herself as Sonic saw Tiara destroy all of Eggman's robot all by herself with nothing but the skills she learned during her years traveling the world with her father, receiving the two chaos emerald she got from Eggman. Now the two are set for the date that lays upon them, but it seems Tiara is holding something back from Sonic, let's see what happens as this tale unfolds._

The next day at Sonic's house.

The blue hedgehog sleeping calmly on his bed having a smile on his face knowing that today is going to be great one with Tiara joining him. The window in Sonic's room was letting in the morning sun's light hitting his face causing him to wake up slowly as he got up from his bed, feeling really happy and excited for today. "*Yawn* Man I slept great last night, I slept like a rock. I wonder when Tiara is gonna show up." Sonic said looking at his clock. "Well I better get ready when she does come, it gonna be a day of fun." Sonic stretching his arms as he headed out to his room to get himself ready for today. The more he thought about today was getting him more excited as he did everything quickly to get himself ready. Sonic got in his trademark shoes and gloves as he made his way to his stairs and began to sing something cheerful. "And so today I know that it's a new start! I know the bad times are disappearing! Cause now I know that we'll never be apart!" Sonic sang with all the happiness that he's feeling in his heart.

"You're the one that makes me feel so high! Just like the diamonds in the sky! I never want to hear you say good bye! Cause you're my diamond in the sky!" Sonic sang happily, sliding down his stair rail landing perfected on his feet as continued to sing the rest of the song while dancing his way into his kitchen and grabbed a bowl of "Gorilla Munch" cereal from his kitchen cabinet and made his way to his living room to watch some morning cartoons. Sonic turned on his tv as began watch some cartoons. "Yeah, nothing like a good cartoon to start off the day." Sonic said before taking a spoon bite of "Gorilla Munch" in his mouth enjoying his show while eating cereal. After the cartoon ended, Sonic began to watch some wrestling or how he likes to calls it 'rustling' ever since he watched the pay-per-view "WrestleMania" with Tails when they were kids and calls it "RustleMania". Despite that he wasn't much of wrestling fan like he use to when he and Tails were kids, even though Tails to this day still likes watching it a lot, he doesn't mind going back watching some wrestling every now and then, but prefers the 'Attitude Era' of wrestling than how it is today. "Me, Tails and Honey should really go to a rustling event someday." Sonic said before taking another spoonful of cereal.

Soon time passed and there was a knock Sonic's door as the blue hedgehog quickly put away his empty cereal bowl in his kitchen sink and quickly ran to his window to take a peek to see who it was. "Oh it's Tiara." Sonic happily as saw Tiara looking who was at his front door, watching the blue sky in her red tank top and red miniskirt with the golden staff in her hand. Sonic ran to his door to meet face to face with Tiara who was happy to see him today. "Hey Sonic." Tiara said happily giving Sonic a small wave. "Hey Tiara, come on in, making yourself at home." Sonic said happily letting Tiara in his home. The first thing that caught Tiara's eye was that Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla movie poster Sonic hanging on his wall next to his pictures of his other friends. "No way!" Tiara said happily as she the poster. "Cool huh? Honey gave it to me as a christmas present, isn't it awesome!" Sonic said excitedly looking the poster with Tiara. "Yeah it is, that movie is one of my favorite in the series." Tiara said touching the poster. "Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla go in a all out brawl for the custody of Chibi Godzooky, hanging in the balance! It would be a ladder match!" Both Sonic and Tiara shouted in hype at the same time looking at each other as they laughed together at their own weirdness.

The two stopped laughing as they looked at each other and blush bit until Tiara spoke up. "Speaking of Godzilla, did you tried out the game yet?" Tiara asking Sonic. "Well not yet, I thinking that we can play it together. Two giant monsters smashing and destroying Japan is a lot better than just one don't you think ." Sonic said rubbing his head. "Yeah it is!, let's play it! I want to beat the living snot out of Zilla." Tiara said excitedly as she sat on the couch while Sonic was popping in his game in the console and handed over Tiara a extra controller to use. For next hour and half the two laughed and had fun playing the game as they kept making up funny names for the kaijus, Sonic played as Godzilla calling him 'The Big Green Poppa' since Godzilla was the main character. Tiara played as Mothra caller her 'The Fabulous Moolah' because of how old and leathery Mothra looked in the game and also it's all she got. Needless to say they were having hours of fun, enjoying the game and the two are getting closer because of it. The two put down their controllers as Sonic looked at his clock. "Well that was a lot of fun." Sonic said happily.

"Yeah, it was heh heh." Tiara said chuckling a bit. "What's next on the list for today Sonic?" Tiara asked as she stretch her arms. "You'll see, I don't want to ruin the surprise now do I?" Sonic teased as the both of them were getting out Sonic's house together. "The first spot is at Station Square. Come on, let's go." Sonic said pointing in the direction of the city. "Okay, race you there." Tiara said quickly leaving trail of dust to Sonic's face. Sonic couldn't help but laughed as he quickly caught up and ran alongside her to Station Square together. Sonic and Tiara looked at each other as they were head to head both giving each other cocky smiles as they race to Station Square, feeling the nice breeze of the air hitting their faces as they raced. The two stopped running when stopped in front of the same guy Sonic meet yesterday. "Hey you!" Sonic said to the guy. "Yeah?" The man asked. "Sparkle! Sparkle! Sparkle!" both Sonic and Tiara to the guy. "HECK YEAH SPARKLE SPARKLE SPARKLE!" the guy replied back. "WOOHOO YEAH!" The three shouted as the man gave both Sonic and Tiara high fives and left to continued the race.

Station Square's park

"YES! I WON!" Tiara shouted happily raising her arms to the sky as she won the race to Station Square with Sonic coming from behind her. "No fair! You used that Adam West trick again!" Sonic said breathing heavily "Well it's your fault for falling that trick again hahaha." Tiara laughed. "Well anyway since we're here at the park, I have something to show you, come on follow me." Sonic said as Tiara followed him behind. The two walked through the park when they were both greeted by two flickies who were happy to Sonic. "Hey guys hows it been." Sonic asked the flickies. The flickies then pointed to their tree where their nest holding their eggs were at. "Oh you mean they're ready to hatch." Sonic said happily. "Come Tiara this is what I wanted to show you." Sonic said as they both climb on the tree sitting at branch watching the eggs shaking. "So Sonic how do these flickies know you?" Tiara asked.

"Well it started a few days before, there was a rain storm happening and I was running through the park after hanging with Tails and Honey at Honey's home. I saw these flickies having a hard time keeping their eggs falling from the tree during the storm and so help keep their eggs safe during the whole storm and they're very grateful about it." Sonic looking at the flickies who were looking back at him smiles. Tiara smiled thinking how Sonic is willing to help those need no matter who or what it is. They both sat as they watched the eggs hatch in front of them seeing the newborn flickies come into the world. "Hey welcome to the world you guys." Sonic said softly to newborn flickies. "They're so beautiful, aren't they Sonic?" Tiara asked as she kept on looking at the flickies. "Yeah, they sure are." Sonic said looking at the flickies as they both watch the parent flickies chirp in happiness of their newborns. "Come there's more things for us to do together, It's doesn't end here you know, allons-y!" Sonic said happily as he and Tiara jumped off the tree branch and landed on the ground perfectly. "Congratulations you two!" Sonic said to the parent flickies, giving a thumbs up to them. "Yeah I wish you two the best of luck." Tiara said to flickies. The flickies smiled and waved goodbye to them as they left to their next stop.

Later that day, the two stumble upon a all you can eat buffet, where the two quickly entered in grabbed some plates with both of them having a large stack of food on their plates. The two began the devour the foods of plates as everyone around them watched in horror as they both ate like if they haven't ate anything in months. Sonic and Tiara laughed as they didn't care what the people thought about how they ate, all they know is that they were hungry and they wanted to eat as much as they wanted to. They stopped eating for seem like an eternity and around them were empty plates and bowl around the table as the two happily rubbed their bellies showing that they were finally full. "*Burp*" Sonic let out a burp, causing him to turn red in embarrassment that he did that in front of Tiara. Tiara then smiled at the hedgehog, "*BURRP!*" Tiara let out a bigger burp than Sonic causing everyone there to give them stranger looks to them. Both Sonic and Tiara laughed as the waiter came in and gave Sonic the bill, which he pay with one of his many gold rings he had with him causing the waiter to be shocked that it was really made of gold. "Here's five gold rings for you as a tip my good man." Sonic said happily handing over the five gold rings to waiter as Sonic and Tiara left the buffet, happily together. The waiter then had a seizure as he could retain his happiness from the tip Sonic gave him.(Sonic: Don't worry folks, he became okay at the end.)

Later, the two were at a supermarket hiding at a corner ile, where the two are planning something sneaking as they both had a hard time holding their laughter. "Alright you got what we are doing?" Sonic asked trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah I got." Tiara said trying hard to hold her snickering. "Okay I'll go first." Sonic said as he left. Sonic walked up to a woman who was giving out free samples of little weenies on a stick. The woman then gave Sonic smiled as she saw the blue hedgehog coming her way. "Hello there, care for a free example of little weenies on a stick?" the woman asked cheerfully. "Yeah, but can I get one for me and my girlfriend?" Sonic asked. "Sure." the woman said as Sonic took two weenies in both of his hands as he left. Tiara then came to the woman who smiled at her. "Hello care for a free sample of little weenies on a stick?" the woman asked happily to Tiara. "Yeah, but I can I get one for me and my boyfriend?" Tiara asked innocently. "Sure thing." the woman said as Tiara then grabbed two weenies and left. Tiara then went back to the spot where Sonic was smiling at her, "It worked, we both got double weenies for ourselves." Tiara said happily to Sonic. "WOOHOO DOUBLE WEENIES FOR THE WIN!" both Sonic and Tiara shouted happily at the same time raising their hands in the air as they began to eat their free samples.

The two later did many things together afterward, both pulled pranks on some people and pranked call Eggman, they went go karting which they both ended up getting kicked out of it because of how competitive the two got as they were both determine to beat each other to win first place, but at the end they laughed for the fun they had wrecking the place from facing each other, they went on ferris wheel together seeing all of Station Square in it's glory and throwing rocks at other couples that bother them. They went on to play lazer tag together, which Tiara beat Sonic very badly because Tiara had skills of shooting like a soldier. They went to an old theater where they were showing old silent black and whites films featuring Charlie Chaplin who they both loved and laughed at his comedic performance in his film. Later the two went to Station Square's art museum where to tried act fancy and pretend to know a lot about the art but both ended up failing as they couldn't contain their laughter from their bad acting. The two went back to park, where Sonic was pushing Tiara on a set of swings because Sonic lost a contest to Tiara to see who can make the best scrunchy face, although Sonic didn't seem to mind as he was happy to do so.

Finally, the hedgehog and manx cat were at a planetarium getting ready to watch the show that was gonna happen in few moments as the two were talking to each other. "So Tiara what's your favorite planet?" Sonic asked Tiara. "I don't know, but I really Saturn because of the ring around it." Tiara said looking above them. "Cool, Saturn is my favorite as well and for the same reason." Sonic said as the show was starting. They stopped talking as the show started, showing the stars and planets moving, both amazed as it made them wonder if there were any other worlds other than the regular planets in the solar system. Tiara then looked away from Sonic as she had something in her mind she wanted to say. "Sonic, can I tell you something?" Tiara asked Sonic, who was still looking at the show above them. "Yeah shot." Sonic said looking at Tiara. "You promise not to laugh." Tiara said. "You have my word." Sonic said crossing his heart. "Sometimes...I like to think that there are worlds out there, where the sky is burning." Tiara said softly looking back at the show. Hearing those words made a eco in Sonic's head as he then looked back above them. "Worlds out there where the sky is burning." Sonic said in his head. "That's sound like a beautiful site to see or a pretty dangerous world to be in." Sonic said. "Either way, it sounds like an exciting adventure to be part of." Sonic said happily making Tiara smile, both continued to watch the show, unaware that they were holding their hands together.

Tails' backyard

Everyone was at Tails' backyard as they were enjoying the BBQ that Tails was throwing. Cream and Vanilla were at a table eating, Shadow was leaning on tree with Rouge and Omega, Vector and Charmy were at the food table stuffing their mouths with Espio watching in embarrassment. Knuckles was drinking the punch enjoying each sip he takes. Honey was eating a steak alongside Tails who was at the grill, cooking up the meat, wearing a chef apron with the words "Foxy Grandpa" on it. "I have to say Tails, you cook a mean steak." Honey said praising the fox's BBQ skills. "Thanks, I used my secret ingredient on them." Tails said looking at the grill. Honey looked over Tails to see Sonic and Tiara talking and laughing, hanging out near a tree under its shade. "I'm so happy for Sonic." Honey said smiling looking at the two. "Why?" Tails asked. "Look how happy he is, Tails. I never seen him that happy except that one time where he finally beat me in arm wrestling match,which by the way I let him win, but don't tell him that." Honey said to the yellow fox, who chuckled.

"That and because I'm happy that we finally got another female cat like me around, now I won't feel so lonely." Honey said happily. "Well actually, me and Sonic have a another female cat friend name Blaze, but she's princess from a different dimension thought. That's why she is not here at the moment, only during very rare occasions she does come to this dimension." Tails stated. "Really? I never knew you guys were friends with a princess." Honey said a little shocked but then quickly shook it off with smile. "Then again who aren't you guys friends with now a days." Honey laughed, as well as Tails. "Well I like to meet Blaze someday, I'm sure me and her will get along just great if we first meet." Honey said, looking back at Sonic and Tiara.

"And that's when I caught Tails singing and dancing the song "I Want It That Way" by the "The Backstreet Boys" on his Miles Electric, when he thought I left home after we watched the "The Twilight Zone" marathon on tv. It was freakin hilarious!" Sonic said laughing, causing Tiara to bust out tears from her eyes as she laughed the story about the two tailed fox. Sonic and Tiara stopped laughing as Sonic began to speak up. "Alright, on the count to three we both say are favorite scene from Godzilla Final Wars." Sonic said to Tiara. "Got it." Tiara said happily, as they both started to count to three at the same time. "One...two...THREE!" the two said as they took a deep long breath. "Where Godzilla comes in and beats the living snot out of Zilla!" the blue hedgehog and manx cat said as they both laughed. Honey smiled at the two as she watch the couple laugh before she turned to face the yellow fox. "You know it's good thing that you didn't invite Amy or else she would have ruined the party with her annoying fangirlism if she saw Sonic and Tiara right now." Honey said to Tails. "Well I was going to invite her, until I saw that she was busy being chased by some wolves." Tails said not really caring as he went back to the grill. "Honey can put you some music on, there's a radio over there." Tails said pointing at the radio a few feet away from him. "Sure thing Tails." Honey said happily as she went over to the radio and played some music. "Oh I love this song!" Honey said happily.

When the music started up both Sonic and Tiara's ear perk up as they both knew what song was starting. "You know this song Tiara? Do you know how to dance the 'La Bamba'?" Sonic said with a sly smile. "Yeah I do, a little humor is needed to do so." Tiara said shooting back a sly smile. "A little humor for me and for you." Sonic said happily. "And I'll be there for you." Sonic and Tiara said at the same time. "Care to dance." Sonic said, acting like a english gentlemen by giving a hand and bow. "Haha yeah I would." Tiara said laughing at Sonic's act as she grabbed a hold of Sonic's hand as they ran together to the center of the area where they can have enough room for them to dance. Everyone was looking at the two as they gained everyone's attention as they both started to swing dance to the song together.

Everyone was stunned by the way the two were dancing to the music as they did flips, spins, and turns throughout the whole song, jumping up and down and all around. Cream had wide smile on her face as she watched the two dance with her mother tapping her fingers to the beat. Rouge couldn't help but smile as she thought it was romantic of the two dancing, while Shadow was little impressed by the two's dancing as he kept looking and stayed quiet true to his nature. Omega had short circuit as he was calculating their skills. Both Vector and Charmy stopped eating as they both watch Sonic and Tiara do their dance together, while Espio was very happy that both Vector and Charmy stopped making fools of themselves, eating the food. Knuckles was frozen as his drink was spilling all over his chest as he watched the two dance. Tails and Honey watched as they stood like statues watching the two go at it with their dance as Honey was unaware that her steak slowly fell off from her plate and landed on top of Tails' head which he doesn't seem to notice or care as the grease of the steak was slowly oozing on his head.

The last thing Sonic and Tiara did before the song ended is that blue blur threw the manx cat in the air and caught her in his arms. The two looked deeply into each others eyes as they were both breathing heavily and sweating as if they just came back from a work out at a gym. They looked around at everyone who stayed frozen. "You think we over did it?" Tiara said to Sonic, while looking at everyone. "Yeah I think so." Sonic replied back. They all stayed quiet in shock until everyone clapped for the two for the performance they did, even Shadow who was slowly clapping for the two. Tiara then felt her hand getting grabbed by Sonic's hand, looking at each other smiling and gave a bow together as everybody clapped for them. "Fantastic." Tiara said to the smiling blue hedgehog.

Moments later after their dance was done, Sonic went inside of Tails' house to use the restroom while Tiara is having a nice chat with Rouge, Vanilla, and Cream. Tails and Honey were still near the grill until Espio came up to them with a glass of punch in his hand. "Tails, mind if I have another steak?" Espio asked the two tail fox. "Sure Espio, coming right up." Tails said happily getting the next steak ready for the purple chameleon. "So what's the girl's name that was dancing with Sonic? Is she Sonic's girlfriend or something?" Espio asked, looking at where Tiara was at, before taking a drink out of his punch. "Yeah you could she's Sonic's girlfriend, her name is Tiara Boobowski." Honey answered the chameleon's question. Espio immediately drop his glass of punch to the floor, shattering it as it made impact. "What was her last name again?" Espio said in said not caring about the broken glass on the floor, as if he saw a ghost appear in front of him. "Boobowski." Honey answered again this time with a confused look as well Tails.

Espio slowly turned his head to Tiara as a face of fear came to him as he watch the manx cat still chatting with Rouge, Vanilla, and Cream. "You mean, that his daughter?" Espio said in shock as he kept looking at Tiara in fear. "What do you mean by "That's his daughter" Espio?" Tails asked, confused. Espio was sweating nervously as to afraid to speak to Honey and Tails. Espio then quickly grabbed both Honey and Tails' arms as he took them inside of Tails' house, so that Tiara couldn't hear them. "Espio why acting you like this. It's like you saw death coming right at you or something." Tails said wondering why Espio was scared. "Oh Tails, death is already here and it's her." Espio said pointing at Tiara. "What do you mean?" Honey said crossing her arms, giving Espio a mean look. "Tell us Espio why are you scare of her." Tails asked. "I'm scared of her because of the things she have done and to who she is related to." Espio said. "Sonic is seeing the daughter of Gazebo Boobowski; the leader of something called 'The Rings of Order'. Espio said scaredly to the two.

"The Rings of Order?" Tails asked, wondering what it is. "The Rings of Order is a brotherhood of highly skilled warriors and assassins with Gazebo Boobowski being the guardian of something called the 'Six Magical Rings' and the leader of the league. He's a king basically and his daughter is a princess." Espio said, explaining to the fox and cat. "How do you know all this Espio?" Honey asked the chameleon. "I heard tales about them from other people during some of my investigation ,when I'm on a detective job alone without Charmy and Vector." Espio looking at Tiara from the window of the house. "I always thought those stories were nonsense and unbelieveable, but now I know their true." the purple chameleon said his friends. "I knew that Gazebo Boobowski had a daughter, but I never thought I'll ever see her in person, let alone have the eyes for Sonic." Espio said. Both Tails and Honey were both shocked hearing this, knowing Espio is not a person who would tell a lie to his friends. "From what I heard is that Gazebo's daughter is a deadly princess that will make the angels scream and make the devil cry when they see sight of her." Espio said shaking in fear. "Gazebo Boobowski is a person you don't want to ever encounter, from I heard he is ruthless and shows no mercy to those he doesn't like." Espio said scaring Honey and Tails.

Honey and Tails looked through the window and looked at Tiara who was laughing with Rouge, Vanilla, and Cream as she was still having a chat with them. "If Sonic is seeing Tiara, then that means Sonic is dating the most dangerous girl on the world." Espio said. "That would explains why Sonic said that Tiara was able to defeat all of Eggman's robot all by herself." Honey said, rubbing her chin. "How are we going to tell this to Sonic? We can't tell him straight to his face and say: "Hey Sonic, your girlfriend is actually a deadly princess, who can make people run in fear when they see her and has a mean powerful father." I mean this the first girl he actually really likes, where he doesn't slam the door on her face." Tails stated. Three of them looked behind of them to see Sonic slowly walking up to them with his trademark grin that he had. "Do you guys want to tell him or should I tell him?" Espio asked the two. "No we should, I think it's for the best if he hears it from us." Tails said sadly, with Honey nodding. "Hey guys, what you three talking about it. Is it about something awesome." Sonic said happily. "Oh by the way Tails, the toilet is not working." Sonic said pointing at the restroom. "Doh! I justed fixed it a hour ago." Tails said angrily facepalming. "I'll be going now, I'll talk to you two later." Espio said trying to sound normal as he left to the backyard carefully watching Tiara hoping that she doesn't notice him.

"Sonic we need to talk about something." Tails said with a face of concern for his brother. "Yeah Sonic, it's important that we talk." Honey added in. Sonic then looked at the two as he gave a confused look. "Wait this isn't about my chili dog addiction isn't it. Look I guys I'm only eating two chili dogs instead of seven, so now…." Sonic was then cut off by Honey. "No Sonic it's something else." Honey said. "Let's talk about it in my living room." Tails said as he, Honey and Sonic went their way to the living room. Sonic sat on a chair while Honey and Tails sat on sofa together, looking at the blue blur. "So what is that you guys want to talk to me about?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, how long have we been friends?" Tails asked. "Since 1992." Sonic answered, the yellow fox. "Right well, and during those years as friends, we been through a lot and I just want to let you know Sonic that me and Honey care for you." Tails said as Honey nodded. "Cut the speech Tails and just get over it and tell me what you guys want to tell me." Sonic said little annoyed. "Okay, what we are going to talk is about Tiara." Honey said.

"What about Tiara? Are you guys afraid I'm going to spend all my time with Tiara instead of you guys. Don't worry that's not going to happen, I don't want to lose you guys, you two are like a family to me" Sonic said, making Tails and Honey smile that the hedgehog cares for the both of them, only making it harder to the tell the truth about Tiara. The two took a deep breathe "Sonic,we just learn that Tiara is from a…" Tails spoke until Sonic cut him off. "Wait don't tell me, is this about Tiara being part of The Rings of Order, yeah I know." Sonic said casually, like if it was nothing new, making Honey and Tails jaw drop hearing this. "How do you know that?!" Honey asked. "Tiara told me few hours back before we came here." Sonic said happily, putting his arms on the back of his head. "Cuts the drama doesn't it, which is good because I hate drama, unless it's Breaking Bad." Sonic said with a goofy smile. "Wait she told you and your fine with that?" Tails said. "Well it did took me a moment to think about it when she told me." Sonic said thinking back.

Flashback: A few hours ago at Station Square park

Tiara was sitting alone at a park bench watching some kids in front of her playing on the playground having fun after Sonic pushed on her on a set of swings, waiting for the blue blur to come back. She turned her head to the left to find Sonic coming close to her with two chili dogs in his hands. "Hey I'm back." Sonic said sitting next to Tiara on the bench. "So you are." Tiara chuckled a bit. "Here I got you a chili dog with some pineapple on it. I know how much you love pineapples so I got you this one just for you." Sonic said showing the chili dog to Tiara who smiled and grabbed it. Sonic watch as Tiara took a bite of her chili dog, "So what do you think?" Sonic asked. "I love it." Tiara said happily, giving a thumbs up as she took another bite enjoying the taste. Sonic was about to take a bite of his chili dog until he looked down to find a poor starving dog looking at him with the chili dog in his hand, Sonic looked at his chili dog and the poor animal and smiled as he gave his chili dog to the canine. "Here you go, looks like you need it more than I do, little fella." Sonic said laying his chili dog on the floor gently. The dog happily bark at Sonic as the dog began to eat the chili dog and licked Sonic's cheek as a thank you, before the dog left him. Tiara was smiling throughout the scene watching Sonic begin the kind guy he is known for.

Tiara then looked her pineapple chili dog as she took a breath, "Sonic, I need to tell you something important." Tiara said looking at the ground. "Oh yeah I know." Sonic said, shocking the manx cat. "Wait!? You know!?" Tiara said in shock. "Well sorta, all I know is whenever I look into your eyes, they show me that you want to tell me something that might bother me. I just been waiting to see how long it would take you to tell me." Sonic looking straight into Tiara's crystal blue eyes. "So tell me Tiara, what is it that you want to say to me." Sonic said. Tiara was silent, too scared to tell him the truth as he looked at her. "Sonic, I…" Tiara couldn't say next the words she wanted to say out of her mouth as she hesitated. Tiara's hand was then grabbed by Sonic's hand, "Look Tiara whatever you have to say to me, won't make me think any different of you." Sonic said as Tiara kept quiet. 'What I'm about to say is pretty cheesy, but….when you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home." Sonic said making Tiara's heart pound like a train hearing him say something like that. "Here, I got something for you." Sonic said pulling out something. What the blue hedgehog pulled out was the rare yellow bow ribbon that Tiara gave him.

"My...my..bow?" Tiara said in surprise to see her yellow bow ribbon. "Yeah, I took it before we left my place." Sonic said showing the bow. "I wanted to give it back to you, not because I don't like it or want it. because it belongs to your mother and I don't want something that your mother gave to you, even if she told to you to give to someone you like." Sonic said looking at the yellow bow. "Beside, I have feeling I'll be seeing that bow around more often." Sonic said, confusing Tiara. "What do you mean?" Tiara asked. "Turn around, let me tie it to your hair with your mother's bow." Sonic said. "O..o...okay." Tiara said, speechless from what the hedgehog said to her. Tiara turned her back to Sonic, as the blue hedgehog then untied the regular yellow bow ribbon she was wearing, letting lose her long dark brown hair and replacing it with her mother's bow. As Sonic was tying her hair, Tiara couldn't help but reminisce the first time Sonic did this to her as the memory of their youth came to her. "There, I'm just about done." Sonic said happily. Tiara quickly turned around and embrace Sonic into a deep hug as Sonic hugged her back. "Thank you, Sonic." Tiara said as they both stopped hugging and looked deeply into each others eyes, Tiara then took another deep breath and looked at the hedgehog.

"Sonic, me and my father are guardians of something called 'The Six Magical Rings' and my father is a leader of a brotherhood called 'The Rings of Order' where the strongest warriors and best assassins are at, under my father's command. I'm among one of the best one in 'The Rings of Order'." Tiara said looking away from Sonic. "My father has a lot of power, making him a king and I guess I'm a princess because of that, that's also a reason my name is Tiara. At home everyone treats me like a princess where me and my father live in a castle in a island called Misty Peak, which he rules over." Tiara said confessing, turning her head down from Sonic, getting ready to get rejected from Sonic as everything went silent around them. Tiara then waited for a minute until she slowly looked at the blue hedgehog, who was smiling as he looked at the blue sky above them and then turned his head to her. "Is that all?" Sonic said with a smile. Tiara was shocked that Sonic doesn't seem to be bother by this, keeping his normal smile on him. "You're not bother by this?" Tiara asked calmly. "Why should it? It's just a group of fighters and assassins right, that don't cause any trouble?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, we have some of rules that we follow. What we do is capture bandits and protect our home" Tiara stated. "Well thats good to hear." Sonic said. "So you really not bother by this?" Tiara asked again. "So you're a princess big whoop." Sonic said shrugging and nodding. "It doesn't change the way you are or the way I think of you." Sonic said causing the manx feel happy that nothing has changed between them. "Also let's just say, your not the only cat that I know that's a princess and a guardian." Sonic said with a smile.

"Sonic?" Tiara said looking the hedgehog. "Yeah what is it?" The hedgehog responded. "How is it that you that you live your life so freely and care free." Tiara asked. "Heh heh, I guess is this little saying that I go by that helps me." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head. "And that is?" Tiara asked, wondering. "I'll tell you, but you better listen well because I know it will help you too, so get ready." Sonic said with Tiara giving Sonic her full attention. Sonic looked back at the sky and closed his eyes as he began to speak, "I'll never look back, I've got no regrets. 'Cause time doesn't wait for me, I choose to go my own way." Sonic finished, looking at Tiara who was awestruck by his words. "These words help me throughout my whole life and now Tiara, it could do the same for you." Sonic said as they both smiled at each other. "Well now that's done, let's stop with all this mushy stuff and do something fun like going to the arcade and play 'House of the Dead'." Sonic said with a smirk. Tiara shot backed a smirked as she accepted the idea. "Your on!" Tiara said, before taking one huge bite out of her chili dog and began to run with Sonic to the arcade.

End of Flashback

"And that's how it all went down from there, she also told that the Six Magical Rings are similar to the chaos emerald, holding large amounts of unknown power in them." Sonic said finishing up his story. Tails and Honey were shocked from what Sonic told them. "Sonic!" shouted a female voice, "Over here Tiara!" Sonic shouted back. "What are you guys talking about, is it something awesome." Tiara said making Sonic laugh a bit. "I just told Honey and Tails and how you told me that you were part of 'The Rings of Order' and the other stuff." Sonic said. "So they know?" Tiara asked, looking at the cat and fox. "Yeah I hope you don't mind?" Sonic asked. "Not at all, although that means I have to kill them now." Tiara said with smirk. "WHAT!" Honey and Tails said scared for their lives. "Hahahah just kidding, Sonic told me to say that if he ever told you about 'The Rings of Order'." Tiara said laughing as well as Sonic who was laughing alongside her. "Hahaha you should see the look your faces when she said that, it's priceless." Sonic said bursting out laughing.

Honey and Tails looked at the hedgehog and the manx cat who kept on laughing as Honey and Tails had annoyed looks on them. "Those two were meant for a each other." Honey said to Tails. "Yeah, it's like Sonic meant his perfect match." Tails said as they continued to watch Sonic and Tiara laugh together. "Like a boss!" both Sonic and Tiara said to each laughing. "By the way, how did you guys know that I was part of 'The Rings of Order'?" Tiara asked. "Yeah, how did you guys know?" Sonic asked, wondering as well. "Espio told us, he said he heard tales about 'The Rings of Order' and that your father is this mean and powerful king that would make people coward in fear." Honey said. Hearing this made Tiara laughed really hard. "Hahaha that's good one, he must have heard it from a bandit or someone that got the wrong message about my father." Tiara said laughing. "My father is a powerful man, but he's one of the nicest guys when you get to know him." Tiara said. Honey and Tails didn't know how to respond as they were both relief that everyone was going okay for their blue hedgehog friend. "He won't be so nice, when I come back home though." Tiara said putting her hands on behind her head, looking at the ceiling thinking. "How come?" Sonic asked. "Well yesterday before we parted ways at the park, he tried to talked to me with my communication watch he gave me and well I...kinda threw at a pond, so he won't bother us the day after." Tiara said rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"He won't stay mad though, especially since I'm his only child." Tiara said shrugging and shaking her head, making Sonic laugh. "Well since that settle, is there anything else you guys you want to tell me?" Sonic asked his friend. Honey then stepped up to the blue hedgehog. "I do." Honey said, gaining the hedgehog's attention. "Sonic, remember when you beat me in that arm wrestling contest." Honey said. "Oh yeah, I remember that. One the things I need to check off my bucket list." Sonic proudly. "Yeah, well I hate to say it Sonic, but I let you win because I felt sorry you that you couldn't beat me." Honey said with smirk crossing her arms in a mocking way. Sonic then dropped to his knees on the floor as a face of sadness appeared on him. "NOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed at the top of lungs, screaming at the ceiling for the next two minute straights impressing Honey, Tails, and Tiara that he was able to scream that long.

After Sonic's scream of disappointment, the four of them went back to enjoyed the rest of the BBQ with Tiara telling Espio the misleading info about her father being and evil king and telling him the truth about what she actually does, making Espio relief and more comfortable around Tiara, but he still kept his distance just to be sure. Tiara then told all of Sonic's friend that she was princess and everyone's respond to her being a princess wasn't a big deal, which was great for Tiara because she hates being treated like a princess and prefers a life of fun, action, and adventure like our favorite blue hero. Soon the BBQ ended as the sun began to set making the sky orange with Sonic, Tiara, and Honey sticking around helping their fox friend clean up the aftermath.

"Thanks for sticking around and helping me clean up the mess." Tails said to Honey, who put the last garbage bag in a trash can. "No problem Tails, glad we can help." Honey said giving Tails a thumbs up. Honey then looked to Sonic trying throw some trash into a garbage bag that Tiara was holding on to, playing a game of basketball with the trash. "Now Sonic remember, think like LeBron, not Shaq." Tiara teased that Sonic was missing every shot like Shaquille O'Neal does on his free throws. Sonic then took a deep breath and threw the trash, making it in after all the missed shots. "Yeah!" Sonic shouted happily, celebrating. Sonic's celebration was cut short when he looked around to find the area still messy with the trash he and Tiara were playing with Honey and Tails giving them scolding looks. "Heh heh." Sonic and Tiara both laughed in embarrassment that they didn't pick the trash like they were suppose to. Sonic and Tiara quickly grabbed all the trash and placed them in the bag, which Tiara had in her hand. "There all done." Tiara said happily as she and Sonic were doing jazz hands with goofy smiles on them showing that their done.

Both Honey and Tails rolled their eyes at the two as they went back looking for more trash that they might have missed. Sonic and Tiara laughed as they then turned and face each other, meeting eye to eye. "Sonic, you don't know how happy I am today. This has to be one of the best day of my life." Tiara said looking at the hedgehog's emerald eyes. Tiara then looked down in the ground in sadness, "But I gotta head back home and talk to my dad, he probably wants me to guard the magical rings or something while he needs to do some important work, you should really meet my dad Sonic. I think he'll really like meet you." Tiara said. Hearing this made Sonic a little sad that Tiara was leaving, but kept his usual smile as it didn't really bother him to much as he wasn't much of a sad hedgehog. "Tiara, before you go I just want to say that the day we had together was fantastic." Sonic said happily. "Absolutely fantastic!" Sonic said more cheerfully. "And you know what else is fantastic?" Sonic asked. "What?" Tiara asked the blue hedgehog. "You." Sonic said with his trademark grin looking at the manx cat's eyes. "Hahahaha oh you." Tiara said giving Sonic a punch on his arm because of how cheesy that was. "Will I see you again soon?" Sonic asked. The manx cat gave Sonic a sly look, "I think this will answer your question." Tiara said with smirk. The manx cat got close to Sonic's face and gave him a kiss on his left cheek, making them both blush lightly as they looked at each other. "I choose to go my own way." Tiara said looking at the hedgehog's eyes deeply as she then began to leave home.

"Hahaha." Sonic laughed on what Tiara said, as they both waved goodbye to each other. Honey and Tails then came behind with both giving goofy smirks to the hedgehog. "Oh it looks like the super cool hedgehog has a girlfriend now." Honey said teasing, with mocking eyes. "Haha oh shut up." Sonic said laughing from Honey's teasing. "Well, what are you going to do now Sonic?" Tails asked. "I don't know, I guess I'll be waiting for the next set of adventures that lay front us in the future, can't always stick around gotta keep moving on you know." Sonic said with a beaming smile. "Although I have a feeling that Tiara might be involve in some of them." Sonic said smiling at the manx cat, still able to see her walking away from them in the distance. "And there gonna be fantastic." Sonic said, looking at Tiara, who turned her head a bit to him and smiled at the hedgehog, both knowing that the next time they meet will be a grand one.

The End

**(A/N): Stick around folks because Sonic's adventuring days are far from over as some new ones have opened up for the blue blur and as well as some funny ones coming in the future. Sonic won't be a love struck hedgehog that you see in just about everything. He's still going to be that cool fun loving and adventurous attitude that he is known for in 'Sonic Tales' alongside Honey and Tails and as well as their other friends and some old friends. What do I mean by "some old friends" you ask, well you'll just have to wait and see. Until then have awesome day from me to you people or a animal if a monkey is reading this. Also kudos to you if you know the song that Sonic was singing at the beginning.**


End file.
